Middle School Minions
by Pricat
Summary: The minion pups are now teens and in middle school having adventures and fun
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_This was inspired after talking to LadyJamboreemon where Kiko, Nick and Sulley are teenage minion pups starting middle school, having fun and facing challenges _

* * *

It was early morning in the Gru house and for most of the minion pups, it was their thirteenth birthday which was a huge deal to their parents especially Dave and Kevin, Chomper and Pricat too as Kiko and Sulley along with Nick were now teenage pups meaning adventures but maybe middle school, as Margo gulped meaning they would be going to her middle school in her grade!

"Sweet, you guys can cause epic mischief and have fun!" Edith said as Sulley sighed adjusting the tiara on her purple furred head as it helped with her long purple bangs but Chomper knew that she would be in Special Ed because of her Aspergers but Pricat was helping her a little seeing that Eldora was also helping Sulley since she was social with her cousins but not other pups.

Kevin knew that Kiko would find adventure in middle school and do super minion stuff at the weekends with him

But he was feeling unlike himself plus Dave noticed but Nefario was running tests but was using his DNASE to make another pup since with Kiko getting older, Kevin got lonely despite having Dave around.

"Mmm Lucy was baking!" Kiko said as Gru chuckled.

"Well it is your birthday, of sorts so of course Mom made cake." Edith said to them but Eldora chuckled at her big pups giggling at Kokoro as she was in third grade.

Chomper was getting choked up as Pricat understood hugging him but Kevin was feeling sleepy going to his and Dave's room getting into bed.

Dave woukd save him cake knowing how things got with parties.

* * *

"What do you think middle school is like, since Margo goes?" Kiko asked as she was working on her super suit and improving it plus her powers were beginning to emerge making Kevin worry because she might cause mischief in middle school but she was worried for her Dad.

She was listening to the Big Hero 6 soundtrack on her headphones while improving it and sighed but heard sounds from Nefario's lab but surprised seeing a baby purple minion in there but was curious.

"We should go before we get in trouble, Uncle Nefario gets mad when we go in here." Sulley said.

"It looks like your Dad, but younger." she told her.

"You're right, it does but it must be for him." Kiko said.

They were leaving before Nefario caught them.

Kevin was surprised hearing it cry, but going to where it was in the tank placing his hand on the glass but singing a Japanese lullaby unaware Nefario was watching impressed since he had been testing dealing formulas on Kevin but saw him glow getting younger making Nefario excited but scared, seeing him as a pup again, around Tomago'svage crawling.

He knew Dave and Kiko might be mad at him but he could figure it out.

He saw Bru surprised after he explained scooping up Kevin as a pup.

"It's gonna be okay, as Nefario will fix ha." he said.

He was going to explain but saw his five year old daughter Emily running around and playing with her ong Orange hair in braids making him smile.

"Emmy, you know being in here isn't a toy store, but you just wanted to see Huh?" Gru said.

"Yep, what happened to Kevin?" Emily asked.

"A set back as Uncle Nefario was working on something and Kevin was helping, but he'll be okay." Gru said.

"Weren't your sisters watching you?" Nefario asked.

"Agnes and Margo were but Edith was doing something bad so they went to stop her." Emily said as they understood seeing her go play with the minions as she loved playing with them and Kyle making Gru relieved.


	2. Coffee Antics

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like.**

**It's the day after the party, but things are winding down plus the pups are relaxing after last night.**

* * *

That night, the minion pups were running wild as a party was in full swing but Gru was seeing his girls dancing but Emily was in the giant bounce house with some minions like Tomago and saw Dave looking for Kevin seeing him there but was a teen until Nefario could fix it but Dave didn't mind giggling.

Gru was stunned seeing this but knew minion teens could get mischievous especially purple minion ones seeing Kiko using a party cannon she had made after getting inspired from My Little Pony as the girls especially Agnes and Emily makimg Kevin chuckle but devouring food and getting frosting over his face disgusting Gru.

Kiko noticed that Sulley wasn't there as she was shy but going to find her, seeing her wearing a tiara and a bigger version of her Elsa dress mamimg her smile.

"Hey, you're missing the party, it is your birthday too." she said.

"I know but I'm not a party pup." Sulley told her.

She understood seeing her go watch Frozen, her favourite Disney movie plus middle school terrified her despite her mother and Eldora trying to help her.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." Sulley recited with little Elsa mamimg Kiko smile at her cousin.

She was letting her be but Pricat would bring her cake but knew she would need help

* * *

Later that next morning, it was hard for the pups to get up since they were tired from the party except for Sulley who was up playing with her stuffed animals mamimg Chomper chuckle stroking her long hair as she was very cute, knowing Kiko and Nick were excited about middle school compared to Sulley.

Pricat smiled as she knew that her pup would need help but heard her humming Let It Go since the mention of middle school scared her.

She was hoping Lucy could help her too but saw Tomago running around with Emily but playing tag.

Gru smiled as Kevin was helping make breakfast but wearing a leather jacket which looked good plus knew Kiko would have a blast at middle school plus his hair was longer and Dave or Margo had braided it for him.

Gru smiled as he was seeing him relax but was seeing Kiko and the other pups up.

"Morning guys, but you guys were tired from the party, huh?" Gru said to them.

"Yes it was awesome, but is the others up?" Kiko asked.

"Yes but Sulley's in her room and playing but the others are waking up." Gru said.

Dave saw them drinking coffee making him worry.

"Just because you're teens, it doesn't mean you can drink coffee!" he said seeing Kevin doing so but that was different.

"That's because of something Nefario was doing but he'll be back to normal soon." Dave said blushing as Lucy giggled because Kevin looked handsome.

He was understanding but smiling as he was drinking coffee.

"Mmmm..." Kevin heard Sulley say seeing she had drank his coffee.

"Uh-oh..." Chomper said.

Sulley was hyper and running around but Pricat was calming her down but saw her get sleepy which was good.

She was carrying her to her room using her psychic powers but tucking her in.

She wasn't happy that Sulley had tried coffee but was calming her down and sensed Chomper's aura.

"How is she, as Dave told me?" Chomper asked.

"She's fine but sleeping.

I hope she's okay." Pricat told him.

"She will, but we have to make sure she doesn't drink coffee." he told her as they were having fun but saw Sulley awake but groggy as she had taken an nap but felt better after it making them relieved.

Kiko was relieved but she was playing a video game but hoped that in a few days, the first day of middle school would be okay.

They liked that they woukd be around human kids their age instead of pups but we're getting ideas plus they could have mischief especially in the chemistry lab.

Their parents hadn't explained puberty yet but they woukd since hormones woukd drive them nuts.


	3. A Crazy First Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but the teen pups are starting middle school but Kevin got pretty wild before he gets better like eating everything in the kitchen**

* * *

A few days later it was the first day of middle school for Kiko, Nick and Sulley were excited well Kiko and Nick were but Sulley was nervous getting worried while getting ready dressing in a Frozen sweater since her parents had explained she couldn't wear her Elsa dress to school but she was understanding, as she was smart and brilliant.

Gru saw that Lucy was making them breakfast and their parents had made lunches for them but Dave was concerned because Kevin's hormones were driving him nuts, to the point of aggression and picking fights especially with Mark, which bothered Gru plus Kevin was growing more fur and had a growth spurt, like teens.

"Nefario, we need to talk about this as somebody is acting like a frat boy!" Gru said as Kevin was eating like an animal.

"Relax Gru, he'll grow out of it, you know?" Nefario told him as Gru saw the purple minion male teen was hyper and belching making Emily laugh.

"Emmy, what he's doing is naughty, something Mommy and I don't want you to copy, okay?" Gru told her.

"Daddy, I know better, remember!" Emily said.

Dave saw Kevin goofing around and throwing eggs especially at Mark which made Edith laugh hysterically and Mark annoyed.

He lunged at him as Kevin was like this normally but whatever Nefario had done, it made Kevin look and act like a teen minion seeing Mark gulp as Kevin bared his fangs but Dave got Kevin to calm down.

"Come on buddy cool it, but you are really worrying me, Dad too." he said making Kevin worry as he felt his head hurt.

Dave was taking him to their room but knew that Kevin was growing out of whatever he was going through.

But he saw that Kiko, Nick and Sulley were leaving for middle school.

He then heard Gru cursing in Russian since Kevin had cleaned the fridge out of food along with the entire pantry as the other minions were surprised by what had happened.

"Just go to the store, okay?" Lucy said.

* * *

Margo heard laughter in the lunchroom, seeing kids around Kiko as she was making them laugh with her antics plus had blown up a vending machine using her super suit which word had spread throughout Pasadena Middle School like crazy making the thirteen year old female sigh knowing Kevin had caused major damage to the kitchen, knowing he would be proud.

She saw Sulley by herself with her headphones on, with her tiara under them probably listening to the Frozen soundtrack as today was probably scary for her since she didn't like crowds or strangers but saw her come over with her lunch making her relieved since Gru had asked her to look out for her minion cousins.

"Wait, where's Nick?" Margo asked.

"The library, but I don't like it here." Sulley said.

"It's okay, a few more hours and then we go home, maybe Gru got groceries after what Kevin did." Margo told her seeing her smile.

"Yeah plus he bit Mark, I saw that." Sulley told her.

"Does Gru know?" Margo asked.

"Yes he does, Dave told him." Sulley told her.

"I see." Margo told her as the bell rang.

They just had a few hours but after school, Kiko was at the comic store buying more comics especially Big Hero 6 as she and her Dad loved it but going home seeing her Dad back to normal but hairier which looked cool like a Bigfoot, taking a photo.

"How was your first day, full of mischief?" Kevin asked excited.

Kiko heard him laugh as she explained making Gru sigh as the principal had called about what Kiko had done.

Edith was impressed but getting ideas as Gru sighed knowing that might happen and was still mad at Kevin's antics from earlier but Lucy had cooled him down.


	4. Cheering Her Up

**A/N**

**More of the story and Pricat helps Sulley feel better after her first day of middle school like making her a super suit and making her a super minion in training.**

* * *

"Mmm good pizza, but I hope the cousins got some after Kevin wolfed down our groceries this morning." Agnes said as Edith laughed snorting Coke from her nose makimg Emily giggle along with Agnes but Gru sighed at Edith.

"Come on Dad, have a sense of humour!" Edith told him.

"We do, but sometimes your antics go too far, like what you do at school." Gru told her seeing Sulley there drinking Apple juice feeling better after today.

"Oh yeah, Sulley had a rough first day, compared to Nick and Kiko." Margo said to her younger sisters as Gru and Lucy understood.

Chomper and Pricat understood their daughter needed help but was cheering her up.

Chomper was making popcorn as they and Sulley were having a movie night but Gru thought it sweet hearing a ruckus from the lab and it wasn't Kevin this time but Kiko and the other pups having an ice cream rave surprising him.

"Just be careful and don't trash the lab." Gru told them.

Kevin nodded as Mark was scared of him because he looked like a monster but Dave was helping him out.

* * *

"You think tomorrow will be a better day, for Sulley, at school?" Pricat asked Chomper in bed after Sulley had went to bed mamimg Chomper sigh.

"I don't know Pri, but we can cheer her up and once she makes s friend, it'll be okay but we have to keep trying." Chomper told her as he felt bad for Sulley.

He knew that she was like her mother very shy but Pricat got braver, so he hoped that Sulley would too somehow.

He kissed her as he turned off the light but later that night, Pricat sensed Sulley knowing she needed help.

She was in her room seeing her daughter reading that late at night as she was sitting on the bed, seeing Sulley there.

"I know you're scared after your first day but there are some things we can't run from, plus once you make a friend, it will be fine plus I know you can be brave like me after I met your father and became a super minion, so you can too." Pricat told her.

"Really?" Sulley asked.

Pricat nodded as she gave her a super minion gauntlet surprising her.

"I think it might help you, being one in training." Pricat told her as she hugged her making Pricat chuckle.

Gru wondered what had happened but understood after Pricat explained making him smirk knowing it was a good idea.

She nodded as she was going back to bed.


	5. Hanging Out With Family

_A/N_

_Here's more of the story and hope you guys like._

_Sulley is still adjusting to middle schol,, but Emily is helping her out since they're like sisters despite the fact Emmy is human and Sulley is a purple minion_

* * *

The next day, Sulley was feeling better after last night but excited sijce her mother had given her the super suit gauntlet she had Kevin make for her knowing she could be a great super minion like her mother and uncles but was getting ready for school and getting breakfast seeing Emily there eating breakfast sijce she went to kindergarten now.

The girl smiled as she liked her big kid cousins especially Sulley since they liked some movies and shows plus Emily loved Elsa like Sulley.

"You okay, you look worried?" she said surprising Sulley.

"Hey Emmy, I forgot you go to school now too." the female purple minion teen said.

"Yeah I go to kindergarten silly but Daddy said you were having not so fun a time at big kid school." she said.

"You can say that, sweetie, as I get shy." Sulley said eating Lucky Charms her favourite cereal and drinking orange juice.

"I see but you're fun as we play dress up and have fun, I just wish the other big kids at your school could see this." Emily said as Pricat nodded with the girl.

Gru had asked Margo to pick Emily up after school because he and Lucy were busy at the AVL so Margo would bring Sulley with her since she knew her and Emily had fun together.

Kiko had already left for school using her super suit which made Kevin chuckle but was wearing glasses instead of goggles.

"Hey, deep down she's a good pup but spirited." Gru told him.

"I hope so but I think she gets mentally bored sijce she's smart, very smart." Kevin told him as he understood but knew that she would like AP classes as they would challenge Kiko's Mijd.

* * *

It was later that day after school and middle school had let out but Margo and Sulley were walking to the elementary school where Emily went for kindergarten everyday but saw Emily hug them especially Sulley but knocked her over worrying her and Margo seeing her get up, seeing she had hurt her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sulley!" Emily said.

"It's okay, it was an accident but they happen.

Let's go home and have some fun." Sulley told her.

Emily nodded as they were going home but Lucy wondered what had happened to Sulley's hand as Margo explained.

"Come on sweetie, let's take care of your hand." she said going to the kitchen cleaning and bandaging her purple furred hand but she was hugging her.

"School is rough, and it's hard to make friends." Sulley told her.

"Your Mom was telling me that, and it will be okay." Lucy told her hearing Gru yelling as Edith and Kiko were causing mischief but Emily had her ears covered making Margo understand as Agnes was in their room playing with her fluffy unicorn as Sulley was good friends with her too.

Agnes was happy to see them since she was very sweet but didn't have many friends but liked playing with her minion cousins.

"Hey, Mommy made snacks." Emily said to her sister.

"Thanks." Agnes said to her taking an unicorn shaped cookie.

They saw Kiko being mischievous and getting Gru mad as he was chasing the teenage purple minion female as she was unleashing mayhem but Emily giggled.

"Our family is funny, really funny!" she said feeling a loose tooth making both Agnes and Sulley excited.


	6. Mischief At The Ball Game

**A/N**

**Here's more mischief and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for the reviews plus this was inspired by the new Super Bowl spot for Minions which was super funny as heck which made me imagine the pups going to a baseball game and causing mischief like their parents.**

**In this chapter, Kevin let's Kiko skip school and they go to a Yankees game and all heck ensues plus they're gonna get in trouble lol**

* * *

Kiko had heard there was a baseball game at Yankee Stadium but it was a school day so there was no way Gru or Dave would let her go but there was a way, she could skip school and just go sijce she knew how to Hotwire Gru's jeep knowing Kevin wouldn't care sijce he was still in her age group which gave her a better idea, and she wouldn't get in trouble!

"Hey Dad there's a baseball game, you wanna go?" Kiko said.

Kevin giggled mischievously as he knew it meant skipping school but it was okay plus she was the mischievous pup anyways so the principal would thank him.

"Sure, let's go before Dad finds out." Kevin said.

Dave wondered what the heck they were up to but left them be because he knew it was something bad seeing Sulley and Nick ready for school.

Lucy was taking them in her car making Nick excited getting in sijce Margo took the bus and wondered how Kiko was getting to school.

"My teenage Dad is taking me." she lied.

Lucy sensed she was lying but we're not telling Gru what she was pulling seeing her and Kevin get in his car that he had made.

"To New York, excelsior!" Kevin yelled.

* * *

Kevin chuckled as he and Kiko were at Yankee Stadium watching the game but bonding and having fun plus wearing Yankee caps and catcher's mitts but drinking Big Gulps which Gru never really let them drink because soda and purple minions never mixed which drove them wild.

Plus a baseball hit Kevin in the face as Kiko was keeping it for herself seeing the Yankees had won as the crowds were getting excited and Kevin took off his overalls getting carried away unaware they were on the Jumbo-torn and didn't know Gru was watching the game with Edith at home plus Kiko was being mischievous too.

Gru wasn't amused but surprised that Kevin had let Kiko skip school just for a baseball game and would talk to him later sijce when hyper, he didn't listen to anybody but himself.

Later when they got back, they found Gru there as Kevin giggled hysterically while shivering telling Kiko to go to her room.

"I can't believe you would encourage her to skip school just for a Yankees game!" Gru said.

"It was Kiko's idea!" Kevin protested as Gru sighed.

"I expect this from the pups but not you, as you know better.

Go to your and Dave's room!" Gru said as Kevin sighed.

Mark giggled at the naked male purple minion as it was funny but Kevin wasn't in the mood but felt unlike himself as Dave caught him feeling him burn up.

"Let's get ya into bed." he said as Kevin whimpered but surprised Dave wasn't yelling at him or telling him off like Gru had making him relieved hoping Kiko was okay.

"She was telling me about your day, but it must've been fun like the super bowl when we all took off our overalls." he said as Kevin chuckled coughing.

"I don't remember that, Dave." Kevin said makimg him worry.

He knew that his friend and partner was still going through puberty again but it would be okay as he cared about him.

He knew being naked that ,ong meant he had caught something plus they might be going to Florida in the Summer meaning more mischief.


	7. Open House

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to MinionFan4Ever for reviewing.**

**Sulley makes a friend in Willow an new minion kid in her class which makes Chomper and Pricat happy plus it's Open Housevat school.**

* * *

teacher was knowing that the purple minion teen was still in her she'll but didn't really talk very much in class or around others in the class knowing the teen was shy but wanted to boost her confidence plus it was parent-teacher week in school and Open House was coming up on Friday, but was amazed by Sulley's art.

"Is it okay, if I display some of this at Open House?" she asked as Sulley nodded.

"Sure." she said softly making the teacher happy.

"Hail Ms Shyness!" a kid said laughing as the teacher glared.

"Alli we don't say stuff like that, remember?" the teacher said.

But Sulley was surprised seeing another minion pup her age in Special ed but he had a long cane making her understand since her mother was partially sighted.

His name was Will but partially sighted which made Sulley underdtand.

"He just started here too." the teacher said.

She saw that Willow was shy like her.

They were having fun but she was having things in common with him which made Margo happy.

* * *

Sulley was telling her parents about Willow which made Chompervand Pricat happy because they were worrying about her but Kiko was in trouble from setting frog's loose from the science lab which made Sulley giggle because it was funny and thought they were underva spell making Pricat chuckle.

She loved her eldest pup's mind but saw her younger pup Hiro playing with action figures but in kindergarten which made her smile.

They were looking forward to going to Open House but Gru smiled since Margo told him and Lucy what she did at school.

Emily was playing with Sulley as they liked hanging out but she was happy her cousin had made a friend but Sulley smiled.

She was explaining about Willow making Chomper chuckle.

He knew that Emily made friends at school which made so Gru and Lucy happy but they knew she was very sweet.

They were being a good family but it being Open House, they were having dinner after so was going to middle school but Kevin was excited to see what mischief Kiko had caused making Gru smile because he knew that minions were mischievous but loving so knew that Kiko wouldn't harm others.

At Open House, Chomper and Pricat were amazed by Sulley's art as they knew she was talented like her mother but understood her teacher's concerns.

"We know she's not that social but it takes time." Pricat said as Chomper agreed but saw Sulley talking to Willow which was cute making them smile since at home, Sulley and her brother Hiro were very close so it was sweet and they woukd try to help her come out of her she'll, seeing Kevin chasing after Kiko's teacher making Gru sigh.

"At least our little pup isn't like that." Pricat said.

Margo agreed knowing both Kevin and Kiko were in trouble despite other kids laughing.

"We should go." Gru said to Lucy as she nodded.

She knew that it was okay but Gru woukd talk to Kevin later about the mischief he and Kiko had caused.

Back at home, Emily and Hiro were playing a,ong with Jelly, Peanut and Winter as they were havingbfun and saw Gru's car there.

"Yes that means we get pizza!" Hiro said.

Emily giggled as she found that funny but we're seeing Kevin run around all crazy but Hiro was. Hugging Sulley makimg the female purple minion teen smile.

They were having fun plus Gru was ordering pizza and saw the pups playing hockey in the house using roller blades as they were having fun but Nefario sighed knowing things were going to get broken seeing Sulley sketching the Minion Kingdom, which her mother and grandmother had told her about making Pricat smile along with Eldora.

They knew that Willow was helping her seeing the pizza was here but the minions and pups were getting excited makimg Gru chuckle since they loved pizza mamimg Lucy smile as she saw the girls eating seeing Mark causing mischief as he and Kevin were wrestling making Nick sigh because he and Sulley were getting ready for bed.

Lucy was getting the girls ready for bed and Edith was causing mischief but Margo sighed seeing her middle sister calm down plus Lucy was reading to them which was helping them calm down.

Gru was pulling both Kevin and Mark apart as they were fighting as usual but they were calming down.


	8. Friday Night Antics

**A/N**

**After re reading this and seeing the awesome new trailer for Minions made me want to update this story because minion antics is hikarious.**

**It's a Friday night in the Gru house and the minions and teen minion pups are having fun **

* * *

Chomper chuckled as Sulley was playing with Emily and playing Queen which was a game both girls had made up after seeing Frozen plus Emily was wearing her Sofia the First dress while Sulley was wearing her Elsa dress but Kiko was causing trouble using her super suit making Gru smile because minions were mischievous so Kevin was helping him out but was still hairy but now back to his normal age.

He knew that having a teenage pup was fun remembering when Stuart was a teen, he was a rebel so Kiko was like that too but she would grow out if it as she grew up.

They were having fun but Sulley was feeling better now she had a good friend in Willow which made Chomper and Pricat happy plus they were teaching her to be a super minion which was fun and helping them bond plus Hiro was wanting to join in the fun but he was still too little but Sulley was teaching him a little about it.

"It's Friday, meaning ice cream and late nights!" Kevin yelled excited as Sulley covered her ears.

"Geez calm down fuzzball!" Mark said as Pricat sighed..

She saw both Emily and Sulley go to Sulley's room but Chomper understood since sometimes Sulley got overwhelmed and needed to cool down.

They were ordering take out since Sulley loved Chinese food plus the other minions didn't which meant Sulley got it to herself plus she had done all her homework so was drawing the Minion Kingdom like Grandma Eldora had told her.

* * *

"Mm good PB and J Daddy!" Emily said to Gru as Agnes, Edith and Margo were at sleepovers so Emily had her dad all to herself tonight making Gru chuckle but the minions were getting hyper having ice cream seeing Kiko and Nick running around but Hiro along with Jelly, Peanut and Winter were playing together.

"Thanks sweetie but I gotta see what they're doing in case trouble is brewing." Gru told them running to the lab seeing the minions having an ice cream party like normal sighing as Dave saw Kevin wild running around but Emily giggled.

"Wow they had a lot of sugar and need naps." she said seeing Mark snort.

Bob was wearing a crown making Kevin chuckle because he had worn Queen Elizabeth's crown at one point in their lives.

Kiko was helping her dad out but Gru sighed knowing they were going to be sore in the morning


	9. Hitting Puberty

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke enjoy.**

**It's the morning after the ice cream party but the minion pups are tired except for Sulley which is cute.**

**Plus Bob is beginning to enter minion puberty which freaks Kevin out in case he is like Stuart when he was that age.**

* * *

That early morning Sulley was in her room reading fantasy books just like her mother but since it was Friday so it was okay for her and her cousins to stay up but knew Kiko and her cousins would be sore in the morning but she hadn't so was okay hearing Kiko from the bathroom.

At the weekends she and her parents would have fun like super minion training or movie nights while her other cousins were out with their friends yawning because it was three in the morning putting the book down lying down, cuddling with a stuffed dragon that her Mom had given her.

It had been Pricat's growing up so she knew that Sulley would love it too but she was out like a light but Chomper was proud about that because her cousins had been running around wild but knew they would be sore in the morning.

He was joining Pricat in bed cuddling her making her giggle softly because it was cute hoping things were okay.

She was snoring after falling asleep but Chomper found it cute hearing her but kissed her cheek seeing a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that day Gru saw the teenage minion pups up but not feeling so good after last night but that always happened when they had a lot of ice cream seeing Hiro and Sulley playing with their parents making him chuckle seeing Dave and a groggy Kevin up but was making Kevin black coffee since that helped the male purple minion out when he was like this.

"Tankyu but Tne others are still asleep after last night, but it was fun, but things are fine." Kevin said yawning making Gru chuckle knowing Kevin needed more sleep so was going back to bed seeingbthe girls up especially Agnes and Emily since they loved watching My Little Pony on Saturday mornings while Edith and Margo were helping with breakfast.

"I guess things will be quiet since the other minions and pups are resting after Ladt night I bet." Edith said making pancakes.

"Yes but they always do things like that, ever since they first came here but back then Nefario didn't warm up to them." Gru told them.

"But they like goofing around, so no harm, no foul right?" Edith said.

"Yes but it's okay but hope things are okay, but we should leave them be because they might be grouchy." Gru told her making a lot of coffee for the adult minions and the teenage minion pups because it helped them wake up but Sulley wasn't allowed it because it made her nuts.

But Gru sighed seeing Bob eating Oreos because he liked eating them as much as bananas but it was why he wore extra large overalls a lot but being thirteen and a half, he had just hit minion puberty which scared Kevin because Bob had always been a sweet pup, what if he went wild during puberty like Stuart but the teenage pups were entering puberty too.

"Give them back, they're mine doofus!" Kevin heard Kiko yell making Tne male purple minion slap his head.

This wasn't going to be easy...


	10. Helping Bob Out With Middle School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and felt like updating.**

**In this chapter Bob has to start middle school and he's scared but Kevin helps him out and feel better.**

* * *

"Are you sure that Bob has to go to middle school, Kev?" Gru heard Stuart ask Kevin.

"Yep, it's the law plus he turned thirteen plus he hit puberty, but why so freaked?" Stuart heard Kevin say.

"Yes, but middle school is gonna eat our sweet, adorable brotner alive." Stuart told Tne tall minion male.

It was a few weeks after Sulley and her cousins had started Middle school and Bob had hit minion puberty meaning he would be starting middle school too but Gru hadn't told him yet, guessing it was up to tnem to tell him hoping he would take it well without freaking out, or getting scared going to Bob's room seeing him getting ready for bed, so wondered what his brothers were doing here.

"You are starting middle school in a few weeks, bud." Stuart began.

Bob looked a little shocked at this making Kevin understand because his little brother was scared.

"Aww it's not so bad, plus you'll have fun." Kevin told him hearing Stuart snort.

"The minion kids are so gonna eat you alive." Stuart told him.

"Stu, not nice!" Kevin told him, as Bob was shaky.

Kevin rolled his eyes as Stuart was telling Bob what middle school was like seeing him getting more scared understanding.

"Okay Stuart, that's enough!" the purple minion male told him seeing Stuart sigh after his older brother had stopped him from telling the truth sighing leaving, as Bob Kevin was cuddling Tim his bear tight wrapped up in his blanket.

Kevin hoped he would be okay and get some sleep going to get himself coffee as Kiko was in bed along with her cousins.

Later around two in Tne morning, Bob climbed into Gru and Lucy's bed feeling safer falling asleep.

* * *

Later that morning after the teenage minion pups had went to school Bob was walking sleepily into the kitchen in his pyjamas yawning because what Kevin and Stuart had told him had scared him and given him bad dreams to the point where he'd climbed into bed with Gru and Lucy but had Tim in his arms, making Kevin feel a little bad about scaring him about middle school seeing his little brother drink milk.

"Are you okay, after last night?" Kevin adked.

"Yes, but I had bad dreams about what you and Stuart were saying about middle school because I'm not very brave remember?" Bob replied.

"Yeah sorry about that, but Stuart was lying." Kevin told him.

Bob hugged him making Tne tall minion male smile at getting a bear hug from his younger brother because he had felt bad about last night.

"Aww that's cute, plus you guys have to help him get school stuff." Gru told tnem making Bob anxious making Kevin underdtand remembering that being King of England for eight hours had given Bob a little confidence boost.

"Hey, it'll be okay buddy." Kevin to,d him eating breakfast but both of them were getting dressed for Tne day and leaving the house with Gru going to the mall.

Bob had picked put a plush bear backpack that fitted the shy but sweet chubby teen minion and it would be like he having Tim with him everyday at school.

"Good choice, and it looks like a bear like Tim." Kevin said seeing Bob smile.

After helping him get Tne rest of his stuff, they were having fun and it felt good to hear Bob laugh.

He and Gru would help Bob out about middle school.


	11. Making Him Feel Better

"The principal just called, saying Miko did something." Dave said to Kevin.

The male purple minion male nodded because his and Dave's female pup was very mischievous and got in trouble a lot as he and Dave left.

They arrived at the middle school but going to the principal's office seeing Kiko there blushing because her antics despite impressing the other minion pups in school by turning the water fountains into soda ones stunning Dave but Kevin tried not to smirk.

"The teachers were complaining, because some of the other minion pups were hyper from what Kiko did." Tne principal told them.

"C'mon, what she did was harmless not dangerous." Kevin told Tne principal making Kiko smile.

"Tne teachers didn't agree, as they had to deal with hyperactive minion pups all day." the principal told them but was suspending Kiko for a week.

Dave and Kevin sighed but knew the adults were writing Kiko off as a bad pup which made Kevin mad because she was very sweet and loved making toys in Tne lab at home going home.

* * *

At the Gru house that night Bob was anxious because his first day of Middle school was coming up or approaching making the chubby thirteen year old anxious cuddling his bear Tim but in pyjamas as he'd been getting ready for bed so would be in sixth grade, hing Stuart was wrong about kids being mean.

"Hey Bob, Mom made hot cocoa!" Kevin said.

That made Bob smile because he loved Lucy's hot chocolate going to Tne kitchen but saw his brothers there in pyjamas making him happy but felt safe knowing at middle school, they wouldn't be there making Kevin wonder what was wrong.

"I'm kinda scared, about school." Bob admitted.

"Aw, it's okay as Gru figured this." he told

Bob nodded confiding in his big brother making the purple minion male understand hugging him which was helping him feel better

That made him feel better because he cared about his brothers but getting sleepy from the cocoa making Dave smile because it was cute.


End file.
